


I Fall Into You

by randomrambler



Series: A Year of Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU Malec, Camille and Raphael are only mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Magnus and Alec don't know each other, Magnus is a doofus, Malec Fluff, New Year's Eve Party, SO MUCH FLUFF, really all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrambler/pseuds/randomrambler
Summary: Magnus and Alec try to find a way to each other at the end of a New Year's Eve party.





	I Fall Into You

**Author's Note:**

> This basically poured out of me during a rough couple of days and it's the sweetest, fluffiest thing I have ever written. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it cos I had so much fun thinking of all the ways these dorks will occupy my time in the future.
> 
> Shout out to @wordsablaze for all the reasons I can't put into words. It's enough to say this wouldn't be happening without you.
> 
> The title is from the song "These Words" by Jill Andrews.

"Happy New Year!!!"

People are milled around him, kissing and expressing their relief at making it to yet another year in spite of the hardships and ridiculousness of the past year. As they start to break into the traditional Auld Lang Syne, Alec notices, once again, a lone figure in the far, right corner of the room, nursing what might be his third martini. Ever since he first noticed him earlier in the night, Alec has been following his movements closely while he tried to work up a strategy to approach him. He seemed unwilling to mingle with the crowd or anyone at all as he radiated a “DO NOT APPROACH” aura from his position on the other side of the room. A couple of times, Alec thought he noticed the man looking at him but he found it impossible to catch his eye the entire night and so he couldn’t be sure if he’d made that up to justify his obvious attention. While he works out his approach, he fortifies his resolve with copious amounts of alcohol, but nothing seems to fill the need that erupted in him the moment he saw this mysterious stranger. The man is the cliché glass of water and Alec feels like a proverbial desert. He has never had such an immediate and almost feral response to another human being and he knows he can't leave without knowing more about this man. Once the clock strikes midnight and kisses are flowing freely, Alec feels he’s garnered up enough Dutch courage and while his alcohol-soaked brain plays out numerous scenarios and possibilities for the encounter, he begins the journey to the other side of the room to make the acquaintance of this man whom his brain has tagged "lover" even before he's spoken to him. 

Magnus is miserable. Well, not dramatically miserable, but nonetheless his feelings are hurt, and he's decided to make his misery into a lone cloud of doom to drive off any mundane conversation or drunken attempts to claim a kiss at midnight. His misery had started when he'd walked in on his date going at it with some random guy in the bathroom of all places. Sure, they'd only been introduced at a blind date earlier today, but common courtesy demanded that you stick it out until at least midnight before skulking off with the next readily available body. He had quickly realised then that Camille, his date, was not the one. Of course, he'd never actually thought she was the one, but his pride was hurt anyway. Hence, he was miserable and sulking; ignoring his friends and standing in a corner, very obviously and dramatically nursing a martini and refusing to speak to anyone. That is, until he saw tall, dark and handsome across the room. Hello! Magnus felt himself perk up significantly as he tried and failed to stop ogling this dark, mysterious and beautiful stranger with a smile to rival even the brightest midday sun. He rolls his eyes at his cheesy comparison but that doesn't stop him from wondering how to make himself the reason for that smile. As he continues his surreptitious study of the dark angel, he fails to notice the passing of time or the countdown until everyone around him starts chanting, 

"3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR." 

Magnus turns away, scared to see his angel kiss some usurper even as his logical mind tells him that it's impossible to be jealous of two strangers having a moment simply because he's decided, in his head, that one of them might be the future father of his children. 

"Shut up, brain. A guy can dream, right?" 

••••••••••••••••••••

Once his decision has been made, Alec cannot stop this gravitational pull even if he wanted to. His body seems to move with a will of its own as he is drawn to this man. Unfortunately, no one seems to have told the other drunken party guests about his need to be next to his lover with impossible haste, as bodies seem to go out of their way to block what had appeared to be a clear path mere moments ago. Despite the fact that he has been drinking quite heavily, Alec finds his mind is clear and his focus, razor-sharp as he reaches out to catch a stumbling girl whose date has nearly fallen over them both. He’s also having to evade numerous attempts to claim a ‘Happy New Year’ kiss as his annoyance at the situation builds steadily. It figures that the one time I see someone that makes my soul sing, it would be at a drunken New Year’s Eve party, Alec muses, wondering where his lover has been all his life. No matter, he is determined not to waste a moment of the new year once he finally reaches his goal for the night. At that thought, it is as if the gods are finally smiling down on Alec, as the sea of bodies parts just enough for him to make a final dash to the other side. He smiles triumphantly, as he steadies himself, straightening his shirt a little, and running a cursory hand through his hair, trying to make himself look less like an inebriated mess and more like future or current lover material. Looking up, his smile fades as he stands in the spot where his mystery, martini-wielding lover had stood not one minute ago, but now, Alec stands alone. 

He turns around in confusion, and with such speed that his night of drinking almost catches up with him all at once, his vision going a little fuzzy. No, he would not accept that in the sixty seconds that it took him to get from one side of the room to another, he has now lost his chance to meet this man. He is a little shocked at the desperation in his thoughts as that possibility grips him coldly, leaving a bitter and vile taste in his mouth. Alec wants to ask but it occurs to him that he can’t just ask people if they know where that beautiful, soon-to-be lover of his went when he doesn’t even remember what he was wearing. The disappointment and dismay hit him so quickly that he has to lean on the wall for support, not trusting his legs to keep him upright anymore. 

••••••••••••••••••••

While the crowd had broken out into messy, hazy kisses at midnight, along with a broken rendition of Auld Lang Syne, Magnus had, deciding he would rather not stand there and watch his angelic future husband make out with anyone, opted to leave the room as quietly as he’d entered it, but now, rather than his hurt pride over Camille’s actions, he was leaving with a cold, hard, stone in his gut, that told him his future husband probably had his hands tangled in someone else’s hair right now, as they exchanged promises for the new year and the night ahead. In his head, he knew that he was being irrational, especially considering that he didn’t even know the guy’s name, or if he even had any interest in someone like Magnus. All that didn’t matter because he knew just from looking at him, that his fluffy and slightly messy hair would feel soft to touch, he knew that his megawatt smile could make even the darkest winter night warm and heavenly, he also knew, without a doubt that his long, athletic fingers would work magic all over him and bring him to tears as he proclaimed, loudly, his intention to never stray from the altar of his angelic husband to be. These thoughts did nothing to improve his mood as he tuned out the loud singing of the partygoers and made his way towards the front of the apartment. Magnus sighed again, a long, dramatic and loud sigh to mark his current mood, as he went off to seek his coat in the master bedroom, remembering vaguely that Raphael had mentioned something about not wanting to leave their coats “where any idiot might puke on them” when he put them away.

Unfortunately, it seemed quite a number of guests had shared this idea, as there were numerous coats strewn all over the bed in the room and Magnus realised he might have to literally, dig for his before he could leave this nightmare. The only solace he takes in the current situation is the silence of the room as the party rages on outside. He starts trying to sort through methodically, but his movements become more frantic as his digging yields nothing, wondering just where Raph could have put their coats. His frustration is hitting peak levels when he hears the party break into the room, meaning someone just opened the door and he’s now going to be forced to socialise while he tries to free himself of this situation. Groaning, he starts to ask rather rudely, for whoever it is to please shut the door, but when he manages to untangle himself from the web of coats and turn to confront the intruder, he finds himself robbed of his ability to speak, let alone make demands. He is rather unceremoniously, face to face with his future husband, the angel he’s been mooning over for the better part of this miserable night, the man he’d decided was out of reach but whom he still desired above all things. 

“Uh… coat. Mine. Looking.”

In the back of his mind Magnus registers that he has not produced an actual sentence but he also sees the man’s face starting to light up as if he had found something he had been searching for, or maybe that was Magnus’ own mind, he couldn’t tell the difference now, only that this man was starting to smile at him and his brain definitely couldn’t handle the wattage of that smile. 

••••••••••••••••••••

For his own part, Alec had decided that if he wasn’t going to meet his mystery man, then there really was no point being at this party anymore. He could no longer call up smiles or make drunken or painfully sober conversation with his friends and he really just wanted to be anywhere but here. With that decision made, he pulled out his phone and sent off a quick message to Izzy and Jace letting them know he was going home and went to seek out his coat from the bedroom. When he opened the bedroom door, he’d noticed something moving under the dune of coats and immediately panicked thinking he’d walked in on a couple going at it all over other people’s coats, but then he’d gotten annoyed at that thought because, hello, these are other people’s coats, and deliberately left the door open so they’d know they’d been caught. However, as he heard some grunting and saw limbs starting to make their way out from under all the coats, he started hyperventilating for a different reason because, that hand looked suspiciously like the hand that held the martini glass of the man he had been aching to find, and as soon as the entire person surfaced, he was simultaneously elated and nauseous at the thought that he had found him.

After Magnus’ initial babble, they stand there staring at each other for what seems like hours, and the sounds of the party melt away, leaving them in their own little bubble as they both struggle to accept that this is, in fact, happening. Alec seems to recover first and gets out a quick greeting, pushing past the blood pounding in his ears,

“Hi.”

Magnus is immediately mobilised by this and starts forward, holding out his hand to finally, and hopefully, not for the last time, take the hand of his man,

“Hi. I’m Mag-“ 

Magnus’ attempt at an introduction is interrupted when, in his haste to step up and claim his future, he has neglected to navigate the coats he’d thrown all over the floor while looking for his own, and he finds himself cast forward at a catastrophic angle as he trips over a fashionable Burberry coat. As he registers that he’s freefalling, Magnus is struck by two distinct thoughts. First, that with a one-word greeting, he is now certain that this man not only looks like one but also has the voice of an angel. His next immediate thought is that he’s about to come crashing to the floor in front of his future husband who would undoubtedly not want to marry him if his face was irreparably damaged from this fall. At that dire thought, Magnus shuts his eyes and begins to flail, trying to bring his arms up to shield his precious face, when he finds that the surface he meets is not in fact, the cold, hardwood floor, but a hard, warm body. He takes a few seconds to re-orient himself and then opens his eyes, and suddenly he’s staring into worried, beautiful, hazel eyes that seem to just absorb him and set fire to his spirit at the same time. It takes him another few seconds to appreciate that he has been caught, in more ways than one and that the body and arms that hold him are as firm and broad as he had imagined, staring across the room at this man all night.

“Are you okay?” Alec asks for the third time. He starts to worry that perhaps he hadn’t been quick enough to stop some sort of injury, but the man finally opens his eyes and his breath catches in his throat. It’s silly, he knows, his reaction. It’s irrational and impossible to explain, but once their eyes meet, he accepts that he will never willingly take another step forward in his life without this man beside him. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Alec asks again, softer.

Magnus finally gets that words are being directed at him and admonishes himself for his high school level nerves, but he can’t hide the flush in his face that comes from being in such close proximity to a literal angel.

“Oh my god. I am so embarrassed. I’m fine. Honestly, you probably just saved my life there. Does this mean you now own my life?” Magnus rushes all this out. He can tell that he’s babbling and not making any real sense, but he doesn’t know how to stop himself. 

“Magnus. I mean, Magnus is me. My name is Magnus.” He groans internally, thinking that is a complete disaster. In response, his saviour turns one of those magnificent smiles in his direction, and it evolves into a deep, throaty laugh that reverberates through Magnus’ entire being as they are still in each other’s arms, although they are now, somehow, both on the floor.

“I’m Alec. It’s nice to finally meet you, Magnus. Would you believe I’ve been searching for you all my life?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I hope you found them as delightful as I did. The title will be the first in a series following these two through a whole year of fluffy goodness, written with a literal goddess. We really hope you enjoy each of the stories as they come out.
> 
> Leave kudos if you liked this and please drop comments (be kind!).


End file.
